Seek and Destroy
by DeanJensen
Summary: Why is the demon that killed Mary Winchester going after 6 mounth old babies.This is a challenge I replied to.


John finished the summoning spell and waited. "You can't be down here." John turned startled and faced a janitor. "You'll need to follow me." the janitor turned and started walking when John pulled the Colt out and pointed it at him.

"You think that's gonna work with me?" John questioned hoping he was doing the right thing.

"I suppose not." the demon turned to face him as two other demons came up behind John. "You called me here."

"I've got a proposition for you." John lowered the gun, "I want you to save Dean."

"Why would I want to do that? That boy of yours has been nothing but trouble." the demon replied. Remembering all the times he'd spoiled his plans with Sammy, killing his two kids. "What do I get in exchange?"

"The Colt." He was tired of this fighting. He wanted to see Mary again, he missed her smile. He sometimes woke up startled thinking he'd forgotten what she looked like. "You save Dean and you get the Colt."

"That's an interesting bargain, but you'll need to sweeten the pot." Dean had been a lot of trouble, too much trouble. Saving him would cost a lot more. "I want you and the Colt." He knew that John was aware of his plans for Sammy. He also knew that he hadn't said anything to his boys. His precious boys were fighting blind and he intended to keep it that way. "So do we have a deal?" 

"I need to know why, why did you go after Sam? Why did you kill Mary?" John had been fighting for over 20 years now and wanted answers. He needed to know why his family had been targeted. Why did they all have to suffer so much?

"Why I went after Sammy, it is simple really." the demon smirked knowing this wasn't something John would have expected. "I went after our little Sammy because I missed my shot with Dean. You had him baptized before I could come go to him." That was the honest truth; John seemed relieved and demoralized at the same time.

He couldn't help but wonder if it wouldn't have been better if Dean had been chosen. He hated thinking that. Hated himself for it. But truth was that Dean was stronger than Sam in more ways than one. Physically, mentally and spiritually too. So Sam was chosen because they didn't get him baptized soon enough.

Dean's was embraced by God and therefore protected from this demon. But that still left Mary. Why kill her, it didn't make sense to take her away from them. There was also Jessica, Sam's girlfriend. "Why did you take Mary from us? What did she have to do with any of this then?" John yelled he couldn't help it. His Mary, his beautiful Mary had been killed for nothing.

"I took Mary away because a mother's love is just as powerful. She would have gotten in my way; you know my plans for him. I simply couldn't risk losing the second boy." the demon still had a smile plastered on his face. If it would have been possible John would have slapped it off his face. "Those are the answers you've requested."

John needed to see his sons one last time. He needed to see Dean alive, needed to see Sam and tell him he was sorry. Sorry for being so hard on him, sorry for telling him he couldn't come back home. When all he wanted was a normal life, be a normal kid and go to school.

"I need to see my boys with my own two eyes first." John stated if he didn't accept then the deal was off. He wasn't leaving Sammy alone without his brother, he needed Dean if he was gonna win this battle against this demon. Against himself. The demon nodded and turned the corner, as John turned the corner the demon had vanished.

Walking down the hall he could hear the doctor talking to the boys. "You've got one hell of an angel looking out for you. You're in perfect health. All the swelling has disappeared and your lungs are 100 functional." the doctor explained as best as he could understand. Never in his career had he seen a patient recover like this.

"I can't believe it." Sam exclaimed almost hugging his brother. He knew better though; Dean would probably have pushed him away and said, 'Hey, no chick flick moments.' "You sure you feel alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright." Dean looked up at his brother, "something isn't right though. I can feel it in my gut."

"Hi boys." John stepped into the room. "How are you son?"

"I'm good." Dean replied glad to see his father up and around. 

"Where have you been?" Sam heatedly questioned. He was still pissed at his father for not trying to help save Dean while he was in his coma.

"Sammy, I don't want to fight with you anymore." John looked towards his youngest son. "I'm just so tired with all of it. Lets just no, alright?" Both Sam and Dean stared at their father. "Hey can you get me a coffee?" He needed Sam to leave so he could talk to Dean. He had to warn him eldest of what was to come. Sam nodded and left.

"What's going on?" Dean questioned, his father was acting weird and it was freaking him out.

"You know I'm proud of you right? I mean I've asked everything of you and you've supplied every time." John was trying to be careful not to cry. He refused to let his son see him like that. But the tears were welling up and threatening to fall.

"Why you saying this to me?" Dean had passed freaked by now. Worried or even frightened couldn't describe how he was feeling. Something was happening and he doubted he could do anything about it.

John leaned against the bed and spoke quietly and calmly to Dean. He told him everything he'd learned about the up coming war against good and evil. He told him what he'd just learned from the demon. Why Sam was chosen. Why his wife, their mother was taken from them. How now Sam was walking on a wire balancing himself between good and evil. It's said that he's suppose to fight in this war, but on evils side. He told him that he had to watch out for his brother and to protect him at all costs.

"You have to save your brother, Dean." John looked in his sons eyes, "if you can't save him. You have to kill him; there is no other option." Dean was crying, for the first time in his life he didn't have a solution. A solution to a problem he couldn't understand. How could he tell him this? How could he ask him this? Looking up his father was already gone. He sat there contemplating everything and how he was supposed to save his brother from something this big. Hell how was he suppose to kill his brother. The one person he gave everything up for. The one his been fighting for, he was now suppose to kill if he couldn't find the right answer.

That's when he heard Sam screaming. He crawled out of bed as fast as he could and stumbled out into the hallway to see Sam two doors down. Coming up behind him he saw his father on a bed with doctors and nurses around him; giving him CPR. The nurse had plugged him onto the machines and his heart was flat lined. A nurse turned facing them and tried to push them out of the room. "He's our father." Dean yelled, he was shaking all over and saw that Sam was too. "He's our father." he repeated trying to convince himself it was truly him.

"I'm calling it. 10:45 am..." the doctor mournfully announced as a nurse pulled a hospital sheet over covering John.

The End.


End file.
